


Only You And Me

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Paul and Emma hide somewhere, and they have to accept that Emma will not survive.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Only You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading, I had a pretty chaotic week and no motivation, but I'm back with a shitty helicopter crash fic :)
> 
> Also I used like 8 prompts for this lol
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Death

“Oh, Emma…” Paul said, dropping to his knees next to her.   
  
“Shit!” Emma shouted, her hands hovering above her bleeding thigh, too scared to touch it.   
  
“Shhh, Emma, it’s okay.” He looked around. “We have to get out of here,” he said, trying to help her up, but stopping as she screamed in pain.   
  
“Fuck! Paul, I’m not gonna make it.”   
  
“Of course you will. We just have to get out of here.” He tried to help her into a standing position, but tears streamed down her cheek.   
  
Paul gently sat her back down as he realized this wasn’t going to work. “I’m going to lift you up and take you to somewhere where they can’t find us.” Emma nodded.  “This isn’t going to be pleasant…” Paul said. “I suggest you close your eyes.”   
  
Emma closed her eyes, clenching her fists. “Okay,” she mumbled, trying to prevent herself from screaming in pain as she was lifted into his arms.   
  
They walked for a while until they found an alleyway where they could hide. Paul gently put Emma down on the ground.   
  
“Take it easy and just lie down, okay? I need to take a look at that wound.”   
  
“I’m fine, doesn’t even hurt that mu- Ow! Shit, don’t touch that!” Emma said, pushing his hands away.   
  
“I'm not a doctor, but that looks really bad.”   
  
A tear rolled down Emma’s cheek. “This is not how I want to die!” She stomped her fists on the concrete.   
  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, I know it hurts. I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make it hurt less. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ll be right here.” Paul stroked her hair, putting some loose strands behind her ear. There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “I wish I had the courage to make it end quicker for you.”   
  
Emma smiled sadly. “I’m scared,” she admitted. She was coughing up blood now, her clothes were covered in red stains.   
  
Paul gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. “I know. It’s okay. I’m here.” He pulled her onto his lap. She cried softly as he moved her, but she leaned against his chest, desperate for some comfort during what she expected to be the last few minutes of her life.   
  
“Paul, I’m tired,” Emma mumbled, closing her eyes for a few seconds.   
  
“Just look at me, okay? Don’t look anywhere else. It’s only you and me.” He smiled at her, taking her hand in his.   
  
“I won’t make it.”   
  
Paul looked at her, and Emma could see the sadness in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. It’s just you, me, and the stars.”   
  
Emma looked up, her eyes filled with tears from pain and exhaustion. He was right. Thousands of stars shone above them. She looked back at Paul. She could only see part of his face in the light of a street lantern, but she could tell he didn’t know what to say.   
  
He pulled Emma closer to him, cradling her body as tightly as he dared, scared he’d hurt her more.   
  
“Paul? Don’t let them get you, okay? Keep fighting.”   
  
Paul nodded. “I will.”   
  
Emma smiled. “I love you.”   
  
Even in the dim lighting, Emma could see Paul’s cheeks flush red. “Wow. I- I love you too.”   
  
Emma chuckled, letting her head rest on his shoulder. The pain in her leg was getting worse every second, and she knew she didn’t have much time left.   
  
“Kiss me,” she said.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I said, kiss me.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
And so they did. Kissing in an alleyway like a bunch of high school kids. Perfect last few minutes of your life, right?   
  
Emma smiled, and the last thing she saw before everything went black, was a tear rolling down Paul’s cheek. “I love you.”


End file.
